Magneto
Magneto is a fictional character from Marvel Comics. He is the self-styled "Master of Magnetism" and can control any metal object, as well as fly and manipulate energy. Though he is typically a villainous character and a long-time enemy of the X-Men, Magneto has many times served as more of an anti-hero and has even at times worked with the X-Men against a common threat to mutantkind. Magneto has even spent time as a member of the X-Men and once taught at his old friend, Xavier,'s school before becoming more militant. It must also be remembered that most of the time Magneto is working to protect his species and keep them safe from those who would do them harm and on this level is not that different from the X-Men, with their differing approaches being what divides them most of the time. Nevertheless, Magneto strives to protect the mutant race and for both this and his tragic past many viewers and readers have actually sympathized more with Magneto and argued that he is a heroic figure who does what is required to keep mutants safe from a xenophobic world. It is worth mentioning that Stan Lee himself does not actually consider Magneto to be a villain, which only gives further credence to the idea of him being at least an occasional hero. This does not mean Magneto is the same unambiguously good figure that the X-Men are. The character does lend himself to a certain amount of moral ambiguity, and has ultimately played the role of both hero and villain, switching sides regularly in his unending pursuit of assuring mutant survival at all costs. In the game, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, he and his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had no choice but to join the X-Men in order to defeat the far more villainous adversary otherwise known as Apocalypse. In the live-action film series of X-Men, Magneto appears as the main antagonist in the first movie, returned as anti-hero turned antagonist in the sequel, he returned again as the main antagonist in the third installment, appeared as one of the main protagonists and as the main secondary protagonist in X-Men: First Class, returned again as the primary antagonist in 1973 timeline of X-Men: Days of Futrue Past ''and as protagonist in 2023 timeline. In the movies, Magneto was portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen in the first three films and DOFP again who also played Gandalf and later portrayed by Michael Fassbender in his youth in First Class and also DOFP. Similar Heroes *Martian Manhunter (''DC Comics) *Carrie White *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kuvira (Legend of Korra) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) *Lodestar (Ben 10) *Static (Static Shock) Gallery Magneto_animated_series.jpg|Magneto in the animated series Magneto_X-men_evoultion.jpeg|Magneto in X-Men Evolution Magneto_WXM.jpg|Magneto in Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Old Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Force-Field Users Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Byronic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Determinators Category:Genius Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Knight Templar Category:Rivals Category:Super Hero Category:Serious Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Lego Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Officials Category:Related to Villain Category:Destiny Defiers Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Nazis Category:Big Good Category:Alter-Ego Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes